Duck Hunt
by jodm
Summary: Start with spies and secret agents. Add Wo Fat, the Boys from Barracks 2, and . . . Ducky? You've got a triple cross recipe for trouble for Hogan and Five-O. A follow-up story to "Jethro."


_NCIS, Hogan's Heroes, and Hawaii Five-O belong to others. I just like to hang out with them! This story takes up where "Jethro" left off . . ._

_**Note for "Hogan's Heroes" fans: **__At the time of this story, many WWII officers and men remained serving in the armed forces. Hogan would have been in his late fifties or early sixties, nearing retirement, but could still have been on active duty. I have tried to imagine the other Heroes as they might have been at this time, based on their characters in the original "Hogan's Heroes."_

_For readers unfamiliar with "Hogan's Heroes," the program chronicled the adventures of a group of Allied POW's during WWII. Operating undercover, they ran a rescue, intelligence, and sabotage operation out of a German prison camp, Stalag 13. The operation was commanded by Colonel Robert Hogan-General Hogan in this story. Supporting him were Sergeants Kinchloe and Carter and Corporals Newkirk and LeBeau._

_I picture a young Ducky—about the same age as Danny, possibly a year or two older._

**DUCK HUNT**

_**NCIS, Present Day**_

Jimmy Palmer (a.k.a. the Autopsy Gremlin) addressed his mentor as he finished cleaning up after a day's work. "Dr. Mallard, how did you get the nickname 'Ducky'?"

The medical examiner had a faraway look in his eyes. "Ah, my young friend, therein lies a tale . . ."

_**Honolulu, Hawaii, Late Summer 1969**_

The intercom on Steve McGarrett's desk buzzed, interrupting a meeting with his detectives. "Phone call for Danny," came the voice of Five-O secretary, Jenny Sherman. "The caller says it's personal."

"One of your girlfriends, Danno?" Steve's reference to his notorious social life made the young detective blush as the others laughed. Danny was just so easy to tease! Before he could move, Jenny added, "It's Gibbs."

Danny let out the breath he'd been unconsciously holding and reached for the phone. The detectives listened intently to what was essentially a one-sided conversation. "Yeah, tomorrow. Makapu'u. Kono and I will pick you up at 7:00."

"Makapu'u," Steve repeated, a bit of concern touching his voice. "Are you and Kono teaching Gibbs how to surf?" The big Hawaiian answered. "Yeah, Boss. Da little Kaikaina is pretty good. We figure he's ready for something bigger than Waikiki."

"Just be careful, all of you," the senior detective growled. "I don't want to visit any of you in the hospital." He gave Danny an especially warning look as he said this. Dan got the message.

"We'll be careful, Steve," he replied with a grin. "I don't want to have to answer to you, Jackson Gibbs, or General Hogan if anything happens!"

_ooooooooooo_

Dr. Donald Mallard was looking forward to a few days off from his duties as a medical officer on the cruiser _HMS Furious_. He'd joined the ship in Hong Kong; they were now in Pearl Harbor for joint exercises with ships of the American Navy before sailing for the Panama Canal and England. The young doctor had heard about Hawaii's magnificent beaches and was determined to see them for himself. The warm ocean was inviting, so different from the colder waters bathing the coast of his native Scotland. He would definitely enjoy a swim, maybe even try surfing. He'd head for Makapu'u Beach tomorrow, hoping it wouldn't be as crowded as Waikiki or the other popular tourist spots. Some time away from the ship, his medical duties, and his more secret work with MI would be just what the doctor ordered. No, make that just what the doctor needed!

_ooooooooooo_

Louis LeBeau did not like poi. "Qu'est que c'est ça?" he questioned. "How does one eat it?" He, Carter, and Newkirk were trying out a new restaurant—the fifth in as many days. "Eh, Mate," the Cockney answered, "It's like that fish stew you made back in the old Stalag. I'd say it's a matter of taste!"

"Not mine," the little Frenchman responded. "The fish is excellent, however. Perhaps I will add it to the menu at my restaurant, prepared, of course, in the manner of la cuisine Français."

Newkirk chuckled, then started as he noticed a familiar figure enter the restaurant. "Don't look now, mates," he murmured, "I just spotted Klink."

"Kommandant Klink?" Carter snorted in disbelief. "I thought he was still in Germany. What would he be doing here?"

"Probably hoping to meet a hula girl! We'd best let the Guv'nor know that the old Iron Colonel's in town."

Klink wasn't looking for hula girls. He was looking for them. "Newkirk, Carter, LeBeau!" His greeting was cordial. Klink and Hogan's team had long since come to terms with the events of Stalag 13. They had, in fact, become friends of a sort. Klink also realized how important Hogan's influence had been in securing his own safety. That recognition had grown into respect, and respect, into friendship.

"General Hogan told me I'd find you here. I need your help. All of you. Especially you, Newkirk. There is a British intelligence agent I must locate. His life is in danger."

"Guess we'd best go talk to the Guv'nor," Newkirk replied.

_ooooooooooo_

Danny Williams sat on his lanai, watching the sunrise and savoring a cup of coffee. It had been a long few weeks and a day off was a treat. He was looking forward to catching a few waves at Makapu'u; not too many, as he was still slightly stiff from his recent encounter with the ex-Gestapo Major Hochstetter. At least, he could spot for Kono and Jethro—that boy had quite a talent for surfing. It was too bad that his dad had decided to leave the service when his enlistment was up and return to the Mainland, but family was family. He stretched and went to collect his gear, still dreaming of those big waves.

An insistent ringing of his phone jarred him out of his reverie. Only one person would be calling this early. Dan picked up the phone, knowing that the voice he heard could only belong to his boss. "Morning, Steve," he said, stifling a yawn. "What's up?" He heard a slight chuckle as McGarrett apologized for the early call and then added a request for his second-in-command and Kono to meet him at the office around 3 PM. Hogan's team would be joining them later to wrap up the Hochstetter case. Dan answered in the affirmative. At least he'd get half a day off!

_ooooooooooo_

"Wonderful day for a swim," Dr. Mallard thought as he signed out from his duty station. He'd pick up his rented car from Special Services and be at the beach in an hour or so. Sun, sand, and surf! The very thought helped him unwind. Maybe a day at the beach would give him the perspective he needed for a new assignment from MI. That last one had been difficult, tracing a foreign agent from Singapore to Canton to Hong Kong. Yes, they'd caught some members of the operation, but others, including the unknown leader, had escaped. His own identity had possibly been compromised, but so far, he'd seen no sign of trouble.

Makapu'u was everything he'd imagined a Pacific island beach should be: sparkling sand, blue sky, good waves, girls . . . His attention was caught by two men and a boy—one man a big Hawaiian, the other, a much slighter haole. He watched the smaller man surf a few waves; he was really good, gliding down the face of each wave as if he'd been born to it, "Probably was," Mallard thought. The big Hawaiian took the boy—a kid of twelve or so, the doctor guessed—out on the waves. Nothing too big or scary, but enough to give the boy a taste of what surfing could be. Two or three more waves and they headed for the sand.

As Mallard continued to watch the trio, he noticed something about the two men: they were both relaxed and attentive at the same time, completely aware of their surroundings. "Police?" he wondered. Dismissing the thought as none of his concern, he headed for the water.

_ooooooooooo_

Twelve-year-old boys are always hungry and Jethro was no exception. Excited from his first attempt at the big waves—well, bigger than those at Waikiki—the boy decided to celebrate with some shave ice. His absence gave Danny and Kono a chance to speculate on the reason for Steve's request for an afternoon meeting, and with Hogan!

"Be happy to have the business with that Gestapo major wrapped up," Kono ruminated as he and Danny waxed their surfboards. "Yeah, Bruddah," Danny grinned, "That was some case!" Kono eyed the waves. "Got time to catch a few more." he laughed. How 'bout you?"

Danny shook his head. "Not this time. I'm still a bit sore and you know what Steve said. I really don't want to face Hurricane McGarrett today!"

"Or any day!" Kono agreed.

A sudden commotion caught their attention. A swimmer had been hit by a surfboard. Kono and Danny ran for the water. Both strong swimmers, they soon reached the man. Kono dived underwater, grabbing the groggy victim and pulling him to the surface as Danny assisted him. The young detective sensed rather than saw a board move alongside. He tried to dodge and felt a sharp, tearing pain in his arm. Suddenly disoriented, he found himself being pushed underwater. A strong kick and he was free. His left arm now aching and useless, he floated and kicked his way into shallow water before collapsing on the beach.

Kono deposited the rescued swimmer on the sand, then ran to Danny. " Auwe, Kaikaina!" he shook his head, looking at the deep, ragged cut in the younger man's arm. "You been stabbed! We gotta get you to Doc." The big Hawaiian half-carried his fellow officer to their towels, then wrapped a T-shirt around Danny's arm to form a makeshift pressure bandage.

Dan glanced tiredly at the bedraggled swimmer sitting next to them. "What about him? Looks like he needs to see Doc, too."

The other man coughed. "I am a doctor—Dr. Donald Mallard, Royal Navy. You saved my life—Thanks! Now let me look at that!" He pulled back the wrapping. "This will need stitches, my friend."

"Stitches?" a shocked Jethro came running, his shave ice dropped, forgotten, on the sand. "Danny, what happened? And who're you?" This to the man who was busy re-wrapping the young officer's arm.

"Got no time to talk story," Kono said. "You see any blue-and-whites along the road?"

"Yeah. Sergeant Lukela is over by the shave ice stand."

"Go get him," Kono ordered. "Tell him we got an officer hurt. Stab wound. Have him contact Bergman to meet us at Leahi. I'll have Duke take you home later. He'd better call Steve, too. Now run! Danny's bleeding pretty bad." Jethro ran.

"Have him call for back-up and get witness statements," Danny added. He cringed as Mallard continued to care for the wound, then closed his eyes as a wave of dizziness overtook him

.

_ooooooooooo_

Dan didn't know which was worse—Doc Bergman's needle or McGarrett's temper. He found himself drifting off, when Doc's grousing brought him back to reality. "Five-O detectives! You can't keep out of trouble even on a day off! Now hold still so I can finish sewing you up." Dan groaned. The crusty physician's bedside manner did leave something to be desired. At least it wasn't the result of a wipe-out. He almost grinned as he fell asleep.

McGarrett's Irish temper was very much in evidence as he questioned Kono and Mallard. This was too close! Had they seen what happened? Could they give a description of the surfer? What was Mallard's connection to the attack? And most important, was Danno all right?

The lead detective looked up in relief as a smiling Dr. Bergman entered the waiting room. "Danny's OK, Steve. It's a deep cut with some muscle damage, but a week on light duty should take care of that. He was very lucky on this one. Resistance from the water probably deflected the blow just enough to miss anything vital. I had to give him a mild sedative before I could repair the cut; he's sleeping right now, but you'll be able to take him home when he wakes up. He'll be hurting for a while. You can keep him company if you'd like." McGarrett didn't need a second invitation as he, Kono, and Mallard crowded into the small examination room.

Steve gently squeezed his youngest detective's arm. "Danno, wake up! Tell me what happened!" Williams groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "S-Steve?" he murmured. "Sorry."

"No need to apologize, Danno. Take it easy. You were attacked. Do you remember what happened?"

Danny attempted to sit up as Steve helped him into a more comfortable position. "We tried to help a swimmer in trouble." He looked around. "You," he said, noticing the British officer. "You're a doctor—Dr **. . .** uh **. . .** Duck? **. . . **Ducky? Sorry, I can't remember."

"It's Mallard, actually," the doctor replied. "But Ducky's close enough." He smiled at his rescuer, then went on. "A surfboard hit me and I went under. Kono and Danny came to my assistance. I might have drowned if they hadn't been there."

"Can you add anything, Danno?" Steve questioned. Danny shook his head. "I only got a glimpse of the surfer, but I remember his board: dark green with a white and blue stripe pattern. I felt a pain in my arm and it seemed like someone was trying to hold me down, to drown me." He shuddered. "I got away somehow. Sorry, Steve. That's all."

Steve's concern was evident in his voice. "Rest, Aikane. Doc says you can leave later this afternoon. And it's desk work for you for a few days." He grinned at Dan's rueful look. "You'll have that arm in a sling for a while. Let's give you a chance to heal." He was silent for a moment, then, thinking out loud, "Who could be after you?"

"Not after Danny," broke in Dr. Mallard. "Me. I'm with MI. Someone wants to kill me. He must have mistaken Danny for me."

"MI?" McGarrett questioned. "You wouldn't be one of Peter Newkirk's contacts, would you?" He wasn't surprised when Mallard nodded. "I've been on assignment in the Far East—Singapore and China."

"Hogan needs to know about this, 'specially if it's about his guys." Kono said. Danny agreed and added, "Steve, I want to be at that meeting. That attack involved me! I can help. Please."

"It's against my better judgment, but** . . . **all right," Steve smirked. "Let's get you some clothes. Kono, find Doc so we can spring this patient! Then get Chin and check with Duke. Mallard, stay with us."

_ooooooooooo_

General Robert Hogan was indeed interested in the news that an MI agent was in danger. He and his team listened as the one-time Kommandant Klink relayed an almost unbelievable story. Now a partner in the Schatzie Toy company with his former sergeant of the guard Hans Schultz, Klink had also become instrumental in passing on information gleaned from the other side of the infamous Berlin Wall. That information concerned Hogan deeply. He motioned for Klink to continue the story.

The German officer had been enjoying a long-planned vacation in Hawaii—he sheepishly admitted that he had taken in a hula show or two—when a call from Schultz had surprised him with the information that Chinese agents were looking for a member of MI. Klink couldn't give a time frame for the info. It had been passed on from a friend of a friend and was at least third hand. All he knew for certain was that someone was seeking the life of a British agent now in Hawaii. Newkirk? Someone else?

"McGarrett will definitely want to know about this!" Hogan muttered. Then, to Newkirk, "Any contacts here in Hawaii?" The Britisher shook his head. "Not unless he's attached to one of those Royal Navy ships over at Pearl. Anyway, no one's talked to me. Blimey, Guv'nor, they think I'm still on vacation!"

"Aren't you?" Kinch couldn't resist as he took in the bright aloha shirts his friends wore. The trio grinned in return.

Hogan turned to Klink. "We're meeting with Five-O this afternoon. I'd like you to come along. McGarrett may have an idea about who's behind this threat."

_ooooooooooo_

McGarrett slammed his fist on his desk as he read over the preliminary witness statements from the attack at Makapu'u. Danny had only been able to give a partial description of his attacker. As far as other beach-goers were concerned, obviously, surfing mishaps were common enough that few people paid them any attention. Most observers—with a few exceptions—simply described seeing a wipeout. One of those exceptions was Jethro Gibbs. The boy reported seeing a tall oriental man on a green surfboard just before Mallard and Danno were attacked. Maybe it was time to check into the doctor's background a bit more. He'd ask Newkirk. He'd question Jethro too. The kid was a good observer. Maybe someday he'd make a good cop.

A soft murmur from the sofa called Steve's attention to his injured detective. He really should have sent Danno home. Of course, his friend wouldn't have stayed home—and Steve needed his help, always invaluable, on this case.

A knock on the office door told him that Kono and Chin were back. Perhaps they'd uncovered something, anything . . . not just about the unknown assailant but about the reasons behind the attack. Doctor Mallard was, by his own admission, the target. So, what had he been working on? He called to his detectives to enter.

The doctor looked at the still sleepy and pale Danny. "You should be resting, my friend." Dan shook his head. "Sorry, Ducky," he replied, inadvertently using the nickname he'd given the medical officer. "I'm fine."

The other detectives grinned at each other as Kono said, "You always fine, Kaikaina, even when you're not!" McGarrett and Chin couldn't help but agree. "I'm taking you home, Danno, right after this meeting! And I expect you to stay there. That's an order."

Hogan's arrival put an end to any further comments as the General, his team, and Klink entered McGarrett's office. Steve greeted his visitors, then ushered them into a nearby conference room. Introductions were made and Hogan expressed his concern over Dan's injuries, something the youngest detective attempted to minimize. "Nothing a night's sleep and a few aspirins won't cure." Steve wasn't too sure about that.

Hochstetter's case was wrapped up in a matter of moments. They had more pressing matters to deal with. Klink—_("Was this really the Kommandant of the toughest prison camp in all of Germany?"_ _McGarrett wondered._ _"He seems so ordinary.")_—recounted his story about Chinese agents seeking someone from MI. Mallard and Williams filled in their part.

"You know," Carter began, then hesitated. "This reminds me of something. Isn't there an espionage ring tracking the movements of American and British military in the Pacific? Could the Doc here have gotten too close to them?"

"And it's possible my identity has been compromised," Mallard interrupted.

A look flashed between the Five-O detectives. McGarrett answered for them. "Wo Fat!"

"But Steve," Danny interrupted, "Interpol reports put him in Canton." The lead detective agreed with his second, then added, "He could still have an agent or two here. In fact, he probably does."

"So how do we trap them?" This from Hogan. "If we had a way to track down the man who attacked Danny and Doc ** . . .**"

Danny leaned forward as he rubbed his forehead. "Maybe we do. I remember now. That surfboard had a mark from one of the surf shops in Makapu'u. It looked like a rental—too dinged up to belong to a serious surfer. Checking out the local places might give us the guy's name and a description."

Steve studied his youngest detective. Danno was definitely hurting. He and Hogan issued orders to their teams, then wrapped up the meeting with a promise to check in the next afternoon. Danno's surfboard lead was a good one—Kono would check that out. Meanwhile, it was time to get Danno home.

"I'll go with him," Mallard offered. I'd like to check on that stab wound. I feel somewhat responsible." Dan groaned. Just what he needed—a doctor as watchdog. As if Bergman wasn't enough! A few uninterrupted hours of sleep was all he really wanted.

A casually-dressed Danny entered the living room next morning to find Ducky—as he was beginning to think of the Scottish doctor—preparing to leave for a run. As Mallard opened the apartment door, he was accosted by three men, one holding a gun—Dan identified it as a .22. The man roughly pushed his way in, knocking the detective aside as another grabbed the naval officer. Dan tried to fight back; a hard punch left him reeling. He felt the stab wound re-open as blood ran down his arm. Something pricked his shoulder, then, darkness.

_ooooooooooo_

Steve McGarrett reached for his cup of coffee, looking at his watch as he did so. Eight AM. He'd expected to hear from Danno by now. Calling the number he knew as well as his own, he was surprised when no one answered. A trickle of worry began to grow in his mind—it wasn't like his second not to call. He checked with Chin, Kono, and Jenny. Nothing there, either. No answer on a second call, only a sound as if someone fumbled with the phone and then dropped it.. The trickle grew into a stream, the stream into a river. Just a gut feeling, but he felt the need to see for himself. He motioned to the two detectives. "With me! Two cars!" as he headed for his LTD.

Worried at finding the door unlocked, Steve let himself into the apartment. He stopped short as he saw the sprawled form of his young officer, his bandaged arm streaked with blood. "No, Danno!" he breathed as he knelt at Williams' side, pressing a clean handkerchief to the wound. Kono returned from a quick search of the small apartment to find McGarrett supporting his groggy second. No sign of Dr. Mallard. At the Boss' signal, the big Hawaiian gently lifted the injured detective and placed him on the sofa.

"Steve," Danny murmured. "They . . . took Ducky. Got to . . . give you a . . . report."

The lead detective's concern was evident in his voice. "First you need to see Doc Bergman, Aikane." Kono added his own feelings, "Kaikaina, you been hurt again."

"No . . . no," Danny continued. "I saw Ducky's abductors. I think one of them might be the man who stabbed me." A small lead, but a lead.

"Doc first, then the rest of your report," McGarrett broke in. "You're hurting." He helped his friend to his feet, then he and Kono supported him to the LTD. To Chin: "Ask Doc to meet us at Leahi. Tell him Danno's been re-injured. Then call Duke and have him talk to Danno's neighbors. Get Che here to check for evidence. Also, notify Hogan. I want to see him and his team, including Klink, this afternoon. I need to know what exactly Mallard was working on and why he was targeted." Chin's "OK, Boss" told the lead detective his orders would be obeyed immediately.

_ooooooooooo_

Bergman definitely was not pleased. "Twice in two days! I expected you to watch out for him, not bring him back," the irascible medical examiner growled at McGarrett. "He's been drugged, pretty roughed up, and that cut in his arm has re-opened. I'm putting him on an antibiotic to prevent infection and this time, I'm keeping him overnight! He needs to rest if you want him to be of any real help on this case!"

A soft voice interrupted Doc's tirade. "This is too important," Danny said. "Have to give Steve my report."

McGarrett was at his friend's side immediately. He gave his detective a searching look and replied, "No, Danno, Doc's right. You need to rest today. As soon as you're settled, you can give me the rest of the story." He gently squeezed the younger man's arm in a gesture of support.

_ooooooooooo_

Newkirk had a problem. Hogan needed information. So did McGarrett. Mallard was missing, probably snatched by Chinese agents. Danny Williams had been battered by the kidnappers. Why was Mallard taken? Had he uncovered something that was far more important than it seemed? If so, what? Hogan had the top security clearance—no problem reading him and the guys in, but what about McGarrett? The MI officer had been assured that the Five-O team also had clearance, but this could be a matter of British security. Newkirk thought back to Stalag 13. _"British, American, French, we all worked together—it was our war, all of us together, no secrets. We were a team then; we're still a team now. That includes McGarrett and Five-O." _

He made his decision. What he knew, everyone would know. They'd solve this case together. He called London and asked them to telex the reports of Mallard's last assignment. Then he headed for Hogan's office.

Hogan and Kinch looked up from a report they were studying as Newkirk entered the office. As always, the MI officer was struck by the mementoes of their days at Stalag 13, especially the general's old jacket and crush cap. Did that bring back memories! Who would have expected the team would be working together again! Hogan grinned at his old friend as he questioned, "What gave you got? LeBeau and Carter will be along soon and I'd like to have our info organized before we meet with McGarrett, especially after this morning's developments."

The Cockney was troubled. "I asked MI to send along Mallard's last reports. He was tracking a spy believed to be involved with gun runners along the Chinese-Vietnamese borders. The Doc picked him up in Singapore and traced him as far as Hong Kong. There is some concern that the Chinese tagged him."

"Do you think Wo Fat could be involved?" Kinch asked. "We've still got some unfinished business with him."

"Possibly," the CO responded. He picked up Newkirk's report, hoping a deeper study would reveal some overlooked information. Something jogged a memory—an incident from a few years ago. East German smugglers trading weapons for drugs. Could this be happening here? Or have some connection with the events of the last few days?

_ooooooooooo_

Mallard shook his head, then tried to sit up. Big mistake! A wave of vertigo forced him back down on an old cot. He heard voices, at least three different ones, speaking a mixture of languages: English, heavily accented; guttural curses; one other he couldn't identify. Hands roughly prodded him, forcing him into a sitting position. A command to open his eyes made him look at his captor, a short, bald Chinese man who spoke a cultured, urbane English.

"Ah, Dr. Mallard," the man spoke smoothly. "How good of you to join us. I'm sorry that I could not invite your friend Detective Williams as well, but he would have only created a distraction."

The young medic, still groggy, shook his head. "Wo Fat?" he guessed.

"Indeed," the agent replied. "And you, my friend, have caused me a great deal of trouble. I am going to give you an opportunity to make up for the inconvenience."

"Inconvenience?"

"A small matter," the Chinese master spy continued. "Your activities over the last few weeks have interfered with plans to disrupt certain international relations. And, I have learned that you are now in league with General Hogan's team as well as McGarrett. New and old enemies. But you can assist me in remedying that small problem. All I need is your guarantee that you will pass on information of my choice and inform me of any plans Hogan and McGarrett might have. As you can see, a small matter."

Mallard took in a breath. "Betray my country? My principles?"

"Certainly not," Wo Fat continued. "Not completely. Only where my activities are concerned. But I see you need time to consider my offer. Consider wisely, my friend. If you make the proper choice, you will be well paid. If not . . . ." He turned and walked from the room, leaving the threat hanging in the air. Mallard heard the sound of a lock securing the door.

_ooooooooooo_

Steve listened quietly as Dan, now settled in a hospital room, finished his report. He never failed to be amazed at his second's recall of detail, even injured and still hurting. Not only had the younger detective recognized his assailant, he was able to provide some description of the other two men. One was Chinese, very tall and thin, possibly a cohort of Wo Fat's. The other, a stocky, muscular haole. Steve made a quick decision. He needed Danno at the meeting with Hogan's team. He'd get Doc to find a place to meet here at the hospital. Danno's insights were too important to ignore.

McGarrett grinned at his youngest detective. "I have some information for you, too. Thanks to your recognizing a surf shop logo, Kono was able to identify the man who attacked you. Li Wen. He's a thug for hire, belongs to the North Wind Association. Now rest, Aikane. I need you at that meeting this afternoon."

Dan looked hopeful. "Does that mean that you'll talk Doc into letting me go?"

"Sorry," Steve shook his head. "Doc's adamant about keeping you overnight and this time, I agree with him. We'll be meeting here. Now rest. I'll be back in a while." Dan nodded as he drifted off to sleep.

_ooooooooooo_

McGarrett grabbed a cup of coffee as he asked Chin and Kono to join him in his office for a short conference. Forestalling their question, he told them "Danno's OK. Doc's keeping him overnight as a precaution. We'll be meeting with Hogan's team at the hospital so that Danno can join us. Now, what have you got?'

"Got some leads from Interpol," Chin offered. "Carter's comment about an espionage ring triggered something. We may not be looking at spies but at gun-runners and drugs—real hard stuff. There seems to be some kind of trade going on between the East Germans and the Chinese along the Vietnam and Thai borders. Interpol reports that a major East German agent, a Gerhardt Leitner, has been seen in that area and may be heading our way. I'll continue checking for the most recent updates."

"Good work, Chin," McGarrett responded. "I'll check with NIS and Jonathan Kaye to see if they have any more info. Now, Kono, anything on Wo Fat?"

The big Hawaiian shook his head. "He's left Canton. It's possible he was sighted at the airport, but nothing definite. Wish we had some tighter airport security."

"Me too," Steve sighed. "Thank you, gentlemen. Check for any new info. Hogan will meet us at 2 PM." He picked up the phone as his two detectives headed back to continue their research.

_ooooooooooo_

Danny slowly moved the food around on his lunch tray. He wasn't especially hungry, and the unappetizing contents of the tray killed any appetite he did have. He really wanted to be out of here and back to work! If only he didn't feel so tired . . .

"Danny! You look like you got hit by a bus" The excited voice at the door caused the young detective to look up. "Gibbs!" he said with a smile. "Come on in."

"Kinch told me you were in the hospital—again," the boy laughed, then, looking apologetic as he studied a dark bruise on the side of Dan's face, he continued, "Sorry. Guess that wasn't funny. Anyway, I remembered how I hated hospital food when I had my tonsils out, so I made you some real lunch." He held up a brown paper bag. "Peanut butter and jelly, cookies, and an apple."

Danny couldn't stop laughing. "Thanks, Gibbs! That sounds great! All I need is some milk to go with it."

"That's in the bag, too." Danny smiled his thanks as he began to eat. He wasn't sure what Doc or Steve would think of his lunch, but it certainly beat jello!

The young detective had just about finished eating when Kono came through the door, pushing a wheel chair. He greeted Gibbs with a "Hi, l'il Kaikaina. When you wanna go surfing again?" Then, to Danny, "Steve got a conference room. You ready to go? I got you some sweats to wear."

Danny said good-bye to Gibbs, then, with thanks to Kono for the clothes, tried to get out of bed. A bit unsteady on his feet, he pulled on the sweats and headed for the door.

"Not so fast, Kaikaina!" his colleague said. "Doc says you got to use the wheel chair. Hospital policy."

Dan groaned. "I can walk."

"Sure," Kono snickered, "Like a drunken sailor. You gonna use the chair or you want I should carry you? Now sit!" Dan gave in to the inevitable and sat.

Steve greeted Danny with a smile and a gentle pat on the shoulder. "Doc's given you a couple of hours parole," he said. "Let's make the best of it." He pushed Dan's wheel chair to the table as Hogan and his team entered.

The general's lopsided grin was very much in evidence as he looked at the injured officer. His "How are you doing, Danny?" was answered with a low key "OK," a sign that both Hogan and McGarrett read as an indicator of the younger man's true condition. Steve promised himself to make sure his friend took it easy the next few days.

McGarrett began the meeting by presenting the findings on Leitner and theorizing that the agent would attempt to meet with Wo Fat in the near future. Newkirk nodded in agreement, adding that MI information put him on a plane arriving from Hong Kong the next day.

"All well and good," Chin broke in. "But why would an East German spy join forces with Wo Fat?"

"I can answer that," Hogan responded. "Leitner is a rabid Nazi who believes in the restoration of the Third Reich. We tangled with him back at Stalag 13. He was a suspect in a plot a few years ago to trade guns for hard drugs to be smuggled into West Germany and from there throughout Europe. Unfortunately, there was never enough evidence to allow us to go after him. He's a slippery character."

"Almost as slippery as Wo Fat," Steve added. "But why would they take Mallard?"

"Easy." This from Newkirk. "The Doc was tracking him and his contacts. We captured several agents recently thanks to him."

"And Wo Fat and Leitner probably want to learn how much Ducky knows and what he's passed on to MI." Excitement colored Danny's voice. "Is there any way we could plant a substitute for our German spy?"

"Maybe," Hogan grinned. "But, you, my friend, aren't the one to fill that role! He signaled to Kinch, who pulled out a few photos and passed them around. "These are the latest ones we have of our man."

"Mon Dieu! He looks like Carter!" LeBeau exclaimed.

"Exactly," Kinch answered. "He's also known to occasionally travel with an associate. Who better than a respectable West German businessman? Especially an ex-Luftwaffe officer. Couldn't have a better cover." He grinned at the former Kommandant. "Want to become 'Wilhelm Schultz?' Klink preened a little at the chance to get into the game. At least if questioned, he could always claim to know nothing . . . N-O-T-H-I-N-G!

"Think you can do it, Carter?" Hogan questioned. You'll have a lot of info to digest in a short time."

The demolitions expert smirked. "Jawohl, Herr Oberst! Especially with Colonel Klink along for the ride. After all, I did make a pretty convincing Hitler." The Heroes groaned at the memory of one of Carter's over-the-top performances at Stalag 13. Klink had the grace to look embarrassed.

The Five-O team exchanged quizzical glances. There must be quite a story behind that adventure. Maybe someday they'd find out what! Meanwhile, they needed to coordinate the next day's activities with Hogan's men. McGarrett and Hogan would stay in the background—they were too well known. Catching a _"What about me?" _look on his second's face, Steve responded, "Light duty for you, remember? I'll need you to help coordinate things from the office. You don't want another encounter with Doc do you?"

Danny laughed. "No way! Twice this week is enough! Just get me out of here early tomorrow!" Steve's grin was all the answer Dan needed.

_ooooooooooo_

Mallard turned as he heard the lock on his door click open. "Wo Fat has guests. He would like you to join them." It was not a request. The young MD reluctantly complied.

"Ah, Dr. Mallard," the urbane spy spoke smoothly, as he indicated a chair to his left. Please join us. Perhaps you already know my visitors?"

"Leitner!" Mallard said, his voice touched with anger. Or was it? He looked closer. Not Leitner—Carter. And was that Klink with them? He'd let them take the lead.

"Ah," the supposed spy responded. "I hoped you would recognize me. After all, we've been acquaintances for quite a while. Since your last trip to Germany—or was it Russia—two years ago?" _Obviously, Newkirk had filled Carter in on their encounters, Mallard realized._ "May I present my associate, Wilhelm Schultz?" Leitner / Carter continued, "I'm sure you know that your activities have disrupted some of my plans. Schultz and I feel that you should be given the opportunity to rectify matters. Wo Fat graciously arranged for us to meet face to face. Perhaps he has told you? We would like you to join us in our endeavors. A spy-counterspy arrangement. It would be mutually beneficial."

"And if I choose not to?" Mallard answered.

Carter's reply held a touch of menace. "Then you will be dead." He gestured at Li Wen.

"Take him away for now. Your master and I have business to discuss."

"And what business might that be?" The Chinese master spy questioned.

"I have weapons. You have something I want."

"I would like to see the merchandise first," Wo Fat demanded.

"Spoken like a good businessman," Klink offered. "Samples will be delivered tomorrow. They are included in a shipment of German toys—teddy bears dressed in Hawaiian shirts. We will contact you when they are ready for your inspection."

"And what would you want in return? I believe we spoke about certain . . . drugs?" Wo Fat inquired.

"Later," Carter answered. "For now, I will take custody of Mallard in payment. He has information my superiors would like to have." Carter's smile was wolfish. "I was Abwehr. We have ways of making our guests talk. We will speak of further payment later. Of course, I will share any pertinent information with you."

"Very well. Until tomorrow, then. I will leave the arrangements in Li Wen's hands. He will be your contact until this business is concluded." Wo Fat turned to leave as Carter replied, "Until tomorrow. Do not think of having us followed. I have eluded the most persistent of enemies old and new, yours and mine—McGarrett and Hogan. Heil Hitler!"

As Wo Fat returned to his personal quarters, he muttered in Mandarin, "That man is a fanatic. He addressed his aide, "Chong, I tire of Hawaii. I wish to return to more congenial surroundings, Shanghai, perhaps."

"The arrangements are already made," Chong assured his superior. "We leave tonight. I will brief Li Wen on his responsibilities. Perhaps we can rid ourselves of two annoyances at the same time."

"Perhaps," Wo Fat agreed.

_ooooooooooo_

A disheveled Danny rushed into the Five-O office, left arm in a sling, tie in his right hand. He greeted Jenny, then sheepishly held up the tie. "Can someone help me with this? I couldn't do it one-handed." Chin chuckled as he fixed the younger detective's tie. "If you couldn't do this with one hand, how did you manage to drive here?"

"I didn't. Duke brought me." Danny looked around the office, "Where are Steve and Kono?"

"Questioning Leitner. Hogan's with them," Chin responded, then added with a grin, "The switch went off perfectly. Newkirk and LeBeau acted like a couple of tourists who'd had too much to drink. Newkirk 'accidentally' collided with Leitner and relieved him of his passport. In the confusion, Kono and Duke took him into custody and Carter and Klink took his place. Li Wen picked them up. Ben Kokua followed them out to the North Shore. Looks like they're at a beach house there. It's possible Wo Fat is there also. Ben didn't want to get too close and give things away." Chin stopped as he noticed a worried look appear on Dan's face. "What's the matter?"

"Have Carter and Klink returned yet? If Wo Fat's there . . ." The young detective left the rest of his thought unspoken. Carter and Klink could be in greater danger than they had anticipated. "There's more, Chin," Danny began again. "I can't be certain, but I think my apartment's being watched, maybe for the last day or two. I saw at least one of the men who grabbed Ducky in the neighborhood this morning. I wish Carter and Klink were back."

"So do I." The two detectives turned at the sound of Hogan's voice. "Any word?"

"I'll check with HPD," Chin replied.

"What happened with Leitner?" This from Danny.

"Kono's booking him now," Steve filled in as he entered the office. "We've got enough on him to put him away for the rest of his life." He turned to the Chinese detective. "News?"

"Yeah, Steve," Chin told the waiting group. "Carter and Klink just headed for the highway. Li Wen's driving. Got a description of the car out to all units in the area. Plainclothes detectives will take turns following at a discrete distance. They should be heading for the International Marketplace. Carter and Klink will give Li time to leave; then an officer posing as a cab driver will pick them up and take them to their hotel. Another officer will get them from there and bring them to the Palace. Of course, it's possible they'll be tailed. I wouldn't put it past Wo Fat as a way of protecting his investment."

"Good work, Chin," McGarrett smiled. Turning to Danny, he said with a bit of a growl, "I thought I told you to take it easy today. And did I hear you say something about your apartment being watched?"

Dan repeated what he'd told Chin earlier, then looked up to see the concern on Steve's face. "Danno, it may not be safe for you to stay there. You've been attacked twice. They could be targeting you next."

"I don't think so, Steve," Danny countered. "I think they've been watching for a couple of days. After all, they did know Ducky was staying with me. They could be just checking if any of his people try to make contact with me."

McGarrett thought for a moment as he digested Dan's theory. "You may be right. That means they're probably watching the Palace, too." He turned to Hogan. "We'll need to be careful about meeting your team, especially Carter and Klink. Maybe Hickam would be a better place to meet."

The Air Force officer agreed. "I'll arrange it." He mentioned a back-up member of his team. "Olsen can pick them up. I'll see you at my office later." To Newkirk and LeBeau: "Time for you two to play tourist. Get down to that hotel and keep an eye on things."

_ooooooooooo_

Carter and Klink walked into the small, off-Kalakaua hotel. After picking up room keys, Carter commented, "Someone will be coming for us around 3 PM. Please notify us." Maintaining his persona, he added imperiously, "We will be gone for a time. Can you direct us to a decent restaurant?" The desk clerk was only too glad to comply. There was something about these two men that made him nervous. As they left, Carter noted a stocky haole watching them. "We've got a tail," he muttered in German. Klink nodded as the former POW continued, "Be careful. We'll look at some of the nearby shops, then get lunch."

"We're just two potential investors checking out the competition," the ex-Kommandant replied in the same language. "Let's hope our friend's skills don't include German. We'll definitely need to let the 'senior POW officer' know." Klink refrained from mentioning Hogan or McGarrett by name. No need to give away their real purpose. "Now, let's see if we can find some good sauerbraten and strudel!"

Carter groaned. "You've been hanging around Schultz too long. Fish and poi and haupia is more like it!" Neither man paid any attention to a small Frenchman reading a newspaper or a greying Britisher carefully studying a tourist brochure. Newkirk and LeBeau waited a few minutes; then Newkirk followed the tail while his companion headed back to Hickam. _"Just a little insurance,"_ the MI agent thought.

_ooooooooooo_

Kinch watched as Hogan paced back and forth in his office. He remembered watching his commanding officer do the same thing time and again in the past as he puzzled out solutions to problems, waited for his men to return from a mission, anticipating news from London . . .

Hogan's second in command could feel the CO's worry. LeBeau, then Newkirk had returned from their stake out, but Carter and Klink had not yet arrived. Newkirk had reported a tail—possibly the same man who had watched Danny's apartment? The descriptions seemed to match. Something else to watch out for.

The men breathed a sigh of relief as Carter and Klink entered the office. "I think we ditched our tail," the younger officer grinned. "Either that or Newkirk distracted him."

"You did lose him. He wandered a bit looking for you—guess he wasn't used to tailing someone who didn't want to be followed. He was picked up by Li Wen. I'm not sure where he went from there." Newkirk supplied.

"You two will stay on base tonight," Hogan ordered the two undercover men. "You'll return to the hotel early tomorrow. Two tourists out on the town." The tall officer grinned at the idea. After all, that was a role he and his team had played often in Germany—and played to perfection!

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts as the Five-O detectives entered, McGarrett perhaps even more intense than usual. "Good afternoon, gentlemen," the lead detective began. "Carter, Klink, what can you tell us?"

Carter described their encounter with Wo Fat. McGarrett showed no real surprise at the Chinese spy's presence. The story only confirmed what Leitner had already revealed. Klink added that they'd seen Mallard. The doctor had recognized them—he'd certainly played along with them—and aside from signs of stress, he seemed all right. Danny breathed a sigh of relief at the news. He'd grown to like the young doctor and didn't want him to come to any real harm.

Klink's description of the "samples" hidden in a crate of teddy bears brought smiles to his listeners' faces. "It's actually not so far-fetched an idea," the former Luftwaffe officer added. "The Schatzie Toy Company has items in some of the more exclusive stores in Waikiki and Kahala. I have a few small crates in storage down at the docks as well, waiting to be delivered to a boutique we're opening at the International Markets. Schultz and I decided to combine business with a vacation."

"One more thing," Carter broke in. "Wo Fat spoke Chinese to another man—seemed to be an assistant. He said something about Shanghai. I got the impression he was planning to leave, maybe have Li Wen finish things up here."

"_In more ways than one," McGarrett thought. _"Colonel Klink," he began, "Can you have those crates delivered here? I could have a plainclothes officer from HPD pick them up. And have you specified a meeting place?"

"Not yet," Carter answered. "Li Wen will call us at a public phone near the International Markets tomorrow. Klink will name the meeting place then. We'll meet approximately two hours after that. "

"Good," McGarrett noted. "We'll set it up for a small warehouse in the Pearl City area. We'll have time to prepare a little surprise. Chin, check with Interpol on Wo Fat's whereabouts. Kono—you'll be responsible for Mallard's safety. I wouldn't put it past Li Wen to try something. Danno, you'll be in the background with me. We may need your sharpshooting skills. "

"It's a good thing I'm right-handed," the young detective replied with a grin, grateful to be back on duty. To Carter: "Any idea how many men were there?"

"I only saw three men besides Wo Fat and his assistant," was the answer. Carter turned to his former CO. "You've got something planned?"

"We'll have a few surprises of our own," Hogan confirmed. He turned to his team and Klink. "Here's what we're gonna do . . ." The Boys from Barracks 2 snickered. Echoes of Stalag 13!

_ooooooooooo_

Mallard groaned as he tried unsuccessfully to find a less painful position. It had been an uncomfortable night. Li Wen had attempted to "interrogate" him, if you could call being punched repeatedly in the ribs and stomach an interrogation. Finally, he'd been dumped on his cot to await the exchange with the supposed spy Leitner. The young medic remembered-at least he thought he remembered-hearing one of the Chinese thug's accomplices say something about losing track of the two Germans he'd been detailed to follow. _"Good for Carter," Mallard thought. "He must have developed some unusual skills as a POW." _He found himself drifting and finally lost himself in a fitful sleep.

_ooooooooooo_

Newkirk watched as Carter put the finishing touches on his "sample weapon." He squinted at the flat, dish-shaped, metal object. A couple of indicator lights and a flat, plate-like switch completed the decoy. "OK, Mate," he snickered. "What is it?"

Carter's grin was full of mischief. "Don't know," he answered. "At least it looks mysterious. I think I'll describe it as a new, high-powered bomb with multi-triggering capabilities."

"Another invention? Does it work?" Hogan laughed as he and the rest of the team joined the conversation.

Carter blushed. "I hope not. It does look impressive, though. I just hope it's successful at fooling Li Wen."

Hogan agreed. "Let's hope so. Mallard's life could be riding on it." Now serious, he added, "Kinch, Newkirk, LeBeau, and I will patrol the perimeter of the warehouse. Sergeant Lukela and Officer Kokua will be with us. I expect Li Wen will have an outside man on lookout and I want us to be ready." He looked at Carter, his dark eyes concerned. "You and Klink be careful. I don't want anything to happen to either of you. Now, let's go over our part in the operation one last time. Officer Kokua will act as your taxi driver . . ." The men nodded as their CO continued. If everything went well, things would be wrapped up in the next few hours and they could get back to more important business-vacation!

_ooooooooooo_

McGarrett looked around the interior of the small warehouse: desk piled with paperwork, crates labeled "Schatzie Toy Company," a few other boxes and handcarts. A good set up-a baited trap for local thugs, if not for a master spy-Chin had confirmed that Wo Fat had returned to China. At least they'd catch a few rats in their trap today if all went according to plan.

"All set in here?" The senior detective turned at the sound of Hogan's voice. The officer spoke in little more than a whisper, a skill honed during his years at Stalag 13. "My team is posted outside."

"Expecting trouble?" McGarrett questioned.

"Better to expect it and be ready than to be taken by surprise" came the response. Another skill learned as an accomplished bomber pilot and POW. Steve agreed with the general's assessment.

"Everyone in place, then," McGarrett ordered. "Danno-with me. Chin and Kono-behind those crates. Now we wait."

A knock signaled Carter and Klink's arrival. "We may have been followed," Kokua reported. Steve nodded his understanding as the officer left to join Hogan's perimeter team. Carter and Klink went to the desk as the former POW pulled his dummy bomb out of a carrying bag. Danny, noting the older man's intensity, commented "I'm glad they're on our side." Steve couldn't help but agree.

A sudden noise, a sound of a foot hitting a rock, a soft curse alerted Hogan to the presence of an intruder. A quick look around pinpointed the man's presence-a heavy-set haole, moving toward the building. A signal to LeBeau and the small Frenchman suddenly moved into the man's line of sight. "Bonjour, mon ami. Remember me?"

"The French tourist at the hotel?" The thug's surprise was written all over his face. He raised his weapon but stopped as he felt the muzzle of a gun touch the back of his head. "Drop it, Mate," Newkirk's Cockney accent held an edge of warning.

"Out for a morning walk?" Hogan's casual question triggered an angry snarl. "Our cause will not be defeated. This is only a small setback," the thug spat. "Heil . . ."

Hogan's voice grew cold, dangerously cold. "Your cause! My team fought to stop your cause." The officer turned away in disgust, motioning to Lukela as he did so. "Read him his rights and take him away. One less rat running loose."

The sound of an approaching car signaled the arrival of the rest of their quarry. Hogan's team melted into the shadows to see Li Wen, his associate, and their captive as they moved toward the warehouse. Hogan watched with concern as he noted Mallard's painful movements. "Gestapo tactics," he whispered to Kinch who grunted in answer. Hogan's second moved to follow the three men as they entered the building.

Steve felt Danny tense as they caught sight of the men. The young detective nodded sharply, identifying Li Wen as his assailant. Now everything depended on Carter and Klink.

The demolitions expert gave the two thugs a cold stare. "Turn your prisoner over to me. Then I will give you these." He held up the dummy bomb "Small but powerful, more powerful than you know. It can inflict destruction over a large area or a tightly controlled one, depending on the setting, and can be triggered in three different ways. Perhaps you'd like me to demonstrate?" Carter looked as if he'd like nothing better than to blow something—or someone—up. "A simple exchange-Mallard for these. Wo Fat will be displeased if you fail. As will I."

Dan and Steve exchanged a quick look. Carter was altogether too convincing. The two men prepared to move on the agents when Li Wen spoke. "You want the doctor? Take him!" as he pushed Mallard into Crater and Klink. The older men stumbled, then grabbed the medic as the agent raised his pistol. Before he could fire, Steve stepped out of the shadows.

"Five-O! Freeze!"

Li Wen turned in McGarrett's direction as Kono tackled him. Kinch and Chin easily overcame and disarmed the second agent, while Dan went to Mallard's aid.

"Everyone all right?" Hogan's voice cut in. "Duke's got the third one in custody."

McGarrett turned to Chin and Kono. "Book these two as well. Kidnapping, assault, and attempted murder for starters." Hogan smirked, "You can add espionage to that."

"Will do, Boss," the Hawaiian responded as the two detectives pushed their prisoners in the direction of the waiting squad cars.

"How are you, Doc?" Steve's concern was evident. "I'd like to have Bergman take a look at you."

Ducky took a relieved breath. "You'll get no argument from me!"

_ooooooooooo_

Bergman couldn't restrain a growl. "You're a lucky young man, Dr. Mallard. You've only got a couple of bruised ribs. Hanging around with these two"- He glowered at Steve and Danny - "could really get you hurt! Now," he continued, "Take it easy for a few days. Enjoy the beach, soak up some sun, watch the girls. Just don't let Danny take you surfing! He's still supposed to be taking it easy." The curmudgeonly ME looked thoughtful for a moment. "Unless," he addressed his younger colleague, "You'd like to learn something about forensic medicine. I could use some help at my regular job for a day or two after you hit the beach."

Mallard smiled. "I'd like that. Never know when it might prove useful. And please, call me Ducky."

_ooooooooooo_

_**NCIS, Present Day**_

"Dr. Mallard, that's quite a story! You actually worked with Five-O and Hogan's team!" Palmer's admiration was evident "And you first met Special Agent Gibbs when he was a kid?"

"Indeed," the ME replied. "But I didn't really get to know him until several years later."

"So Doc Bergman was responsible for you becoming a forensic physician," a familiar voice cut in. "But did you have to tell Palmer about the peanut butter sandwich, Duck? Just don't tell my team. They'll never let me forget it."

"Forget what, Boss?" a flippant Tony DiNozzo remarked as he entered the room.

_**THWACK!**_

_ooooooooooo_

_OK! OK! Gibbs wouldn't be Gibbs if he didn't headslap someone - and who better than DiNozzo?_


End file.
